Døden
leftNår en sim dør, kommer Mannen med ljåen og henter simmen, eskortert av hula-damer hvis simmen har hatt et godt liv. Simmene får en gravstøtte til minne om seg selv, platinagraver hvis de er i platinahumør når de dør eller har oppfylt livsønsket sitt. Spøkelser er døde simmer som går igjen. Spøkelser finnes i både The Sims, The Sims 2 og The Sims 3. I sistnevnte spill kan spøkelset til og med skremme de levende simmene på tomten der de ligger begravet, og offeret risikerer å dø. Spøkelsene i spillene får forskjellige farger, alt ettersom hvordan de døde. Dersom en har The Sims 2: Dyreliv, vil også kjæledyrene få sin egen gravsøtte når de dør, men de kan bare dø av alderdom. Typer dødsfall Simmene kan bli drept i en rekke måter som varierer fra spillversjonene. Disse inkluderer døden ved brann, støt, sult, fluer, bli spist av kuplanten og være redd for døden. The Sims *''Sult: Hvis en sim ikke spiser på lang tid (flere dager), vil de sulte. *Drukning: Hvis en sim bruker et svømmebasseng for altfor lang tid, kan de drukne (muligens enda litt etter å ha forlatt bassenget). Svømming med lav energi vil også drukne dem. Spillere kan også ta bort bassengstigen når simmen er i bassenget, og til slutt vil simmen drukne fordi han / hun ikke kan komme ut. thumb | En snart-å-være-død Sim. *Brann: Hvis en sim er i brann i en lang nok periode, vil han/hun dø. Det er også mulig for en sim å tilfeldig brast i flammer via selvantennelse, selv om det er '''veldig' uvanlig. *''Elektrosjokk: Hvis en sim bruker elektriske artikler mens han/hun står i en dam, eller har lave Mekanikkferdigheter og prøver å reparere ødelagte elektriske elementer, kan han eller hun dø. *Sykdom: Når en sim spiller med et marsvin med et skittent bur, kan marsvinet bite og infisere simmen med en sykdom. Sykdommen er smittsom, og en sim smittet med den vil dø hvis den ikke behandles. *Skrekk:Det har blitt rapportert at simmene kan dø av skrekk hvis de ser et spøkelse mens deres sult meter er lav. * I ''The Sims: Makin' Magic , kan en sim som har blitt forvandlet til en padde bli spist av en drage. Katter kan også spise dem dersom The Sims: Unleashed er installert. Når simmer dør på denne måten, vil de ikke få besøk av Mannen med ljåen. The Sims 2 *''Sykdom: Hvis en sim bruker Bioteknisk forskningsstasjon med lav hygiene, eller mens du er i en dårlig humør, det er en sjanse de får en mystisk sykdom, som kan være dødelig. *Sult: Hvis en sim ikke spiser i en lengre periode (flere dager), vil de sulte. babyer, barn og Småbarn tas bort av sosialarbeider i stedet hvis deres sultbehov nød er lavt nok for lenge. thumb | venstre | A Sim dø av brann. *Brann: Hvis en sim med lave matlagingsferdigheter lager et måltid er det en sjanse vil det ta fyr. Tilsvarende, hvis maten er igjen i ovnen av en uforsiktig sim eller svært sannsynlig, en barnepike eller en butler, kan maten også ta fyr. Hvis det ikke er brannalarm i huset er opp til simmen å slukke brannen. Dette kan gjøres ved å ringe på brannvesenet eller ved å klikke på brannen og velge "slukke". Det er ikke mulig å kjøpe en brannalarm under en brann, som byggemodusen og kjøpemodusen er deaktivert. Jo lenger en sim er i brannen (og fordi simmer frivillig løper til brannen for å utføre "panikk"-handling, aka "Simish Fire Dance", vil de være i brannen) jo større sjanse er at de vil ta fyr. Når tre av deres motiver er helt på bunn vil simmen dø. I Byliv, hvis en brann bryter ut på en leilighetstomt, vil alle simmer i familien begi deg ut på gaten, derfor minimere sine sjanser for å bli brent. Sjansen for å dø i en brann er også minimert hvis simmen er ferdig med å studere om brannsikkerhet. *Drukning: Hvis en sim bruker en svømmebasseng uten en bassengstige mens de er i den, vil de til slutt bruke opp sine energi og dø. Dette er kanskje den '''eneste' måten å drepe barn uten modifikasjon i spillet. *''Fluer: Hvis tomten blir rotete med mange objekter med fluer, er det en sjanse alle fluene på tomten kunne danne en mordersverm når en sim går over en flue-angrepet objekt og spise simmen levende. *Redsel: Hvis en sim ser et spøkelse, vil hans / hennes motiver falle drastisk. Dersom en av de kritiske behovene (sult, energi osv.) faller langt nok ned, vil simmen dø. Imidlertid kan et barn ikke bli drept av skrekk og vil våt selv i stedet. *Satellitt: Mens en sim ser på himmelen (dagtid) eller ser på stjerner uten teleskop (om natten), er det en veldig fjern sjanse for at en satellitt skal falle på ham / henne. Satellitten kan bli solgt i kjøpemodus, men det devaluerer fort, så ikke kast bort tid, selg den med en gang. Dette er en av de få tingene som kan drepe en Servo. *Sykdom: Hvis en sim blir syk og ikke er frisk i tide, kan han dø, men simmer vil vanligvis bli bedre hvis spilleren lar dem slappe av. *Elektrosjokk: Hvis en sim er ikke så flink med Mekanikk og prøver å reparere ødelagte elektriske artikler, kan han / hun kan dø. thumb | 290px | Sim dø av alderdom lykkelig. *Alderdom: Når simmene når slutten av livet, vil de dø av alderdom. Dette er den eneste gangen hvor en levende Sim ikke vil være i stand til å bønnfalle Mannen med ljåen til å bringe døende Sim tilbake. Hvis en sim har platinahumør på tidspunktet for døden, Mannen med ljåen og 2 Hula Zombier skal stå fram og avslappende musikk vil spilles. Simmen vil plukke opp sin koffert og gå av med Mannen med ljåen. Hvis simmen hadde en forstyrret eller bekymret livet, der få ønsker ble oppfylt eller mange dårlige ting har skjedd, vil Mannen med ljåen vise simmen sitt timeglass og simmen vil prøve å trekke den vekk fra Mannen med ljåen. *''Dødsfall uten grunn: Noen simmer kan dø helt uten grunn, den "mystiske kvelende døden". Dette er en feil som har blitt løst av patcher og senere utvidelser. Den forårsakes av en feil i den sykdomskodingen i spillet. *''Ødeleggende hendelser / Sadness'': (Dette er spekulativ.) Det er en sjanse for at simmene kan dø når han / hun opplever mange negative hendelser plutselig. Dette skjer når en sim møter altfor mange negative hendelser i løpet av kort tid (for eksempel dødsfall av pårørende / degradert på jobben). Simmen vil begynne å grine og tenke på en av hendelsene og til slutt dø. Simmer slutter vanligvis å tenke på negative hendelser som skjedde med dem etter en dag. *''Saks'': Hvis spilleren nedlastinger Running with Scissors Playset fra Maxis' nettsted og en sim går med dem, det er en sjanse han kan falle og bli knivstukket. (Krever nedlasting) The Sims 2: Livets skole *''Kuplante: Simmer som forsøker å "ta agnet" fra en sulten kuplante vil bli spist levende. Mannen med ljåen kommer ikke når Sims blir spist av en kuplante. The Sims 2: Uteliv *''Sollys: Når en vampyrsim oppholder seg i sollys for lenge, vil han eller hun dø. The Sims 2: Forretningsliv *''Rally Forth : Hvis en sim med "Rally Forth" business perk bruker det når deres behov er for lav, vil de til slutt kvele fra rope inn i Rally Forth høylytte og dø. *Heiser : Dersom heis bryter sammen, mens simmene er på den, og deres behov mislykkes, så vil de dø. *''Evil Kite: The Kite ble laget dårlig og'tiltrekker lyn når fløyet. Dette fungerer som elektriske død, og vil ikke drepe barn. The Sims 2: Årstider *''Hagl : Når minst 4 behov faller under 50% mens du står i en haglstorm, og simmen er pelted av hagl for lang, han / hun vil dø. En spøkelse av sim som omkom er gal, vil hagl pop ut av kroppen! *Lyn: Hvis lynet skulle treffe en sim som bruker et boblebad eller svømmebasseng, som Sim vil dø dersom hans eller hennes behov er lave. *''Sack of Money: Hvis en sim ønsker for penger fra ønskebrønnen og den svikter, en sekk med bare § 50 vil falle på hans / hennes hode, og om deres behov er for lav, vil de gå til grunne. Selve døden er fra sult, og spøkelse reflekterer dette. The Sims 2: Byliv *''Morgans gjemmeseng: Når du åpner Morgans gjemmeseng, og simmen har mindre enn 5 kroppsferdigheter og -70 eller mindre humør, er det en 5% sjanse for at den vil falle på og knuse simmen og drepte ham / henne . Deres spøkelse unngår sengen som drepte dem. The Sims 2: Dyreliv (konsoll) * Simmer bli ikke eldre, og kan ikke dø på noen måte. The Sims 3 Simmens graver har et symbol etter hvordan de døde. Det finnes fem typer dødsfall i''The Sims 3 hovedspillet: *''Brann( flammeemblemer): Spøkelset er rød/oransje og har røyk flytende fra overkroppen. **Aldre mulig: Barn, tenåring, ung voksen, voksen, eldre *Drukning'' (Utsmykning av hånd som blir holdt over en bølge): Spøkelset er blå og har vann drypper ut av kroppen. **Aldre mulig: Barn, tenåring, ung voksen, voksen, eldre *''Elektrosjokk'' (Utsmykning av en elektrisk bolt): Spøkelset er gul med en gnist-lignende overlegg på kroppen sin, og av og til gnister vil hoppe ut av dem. **Aldre mulig: Tenåring, ung voksen, voksen, eldre *''Sult'' (emblem av en krysset gaffel og kniv): Spøkelset er lys lilla / rosa. De vil ha den laveste trenings- og fedme innstillinger. **Aldre mulig: Tenåringer, ung voksen, voksen, eldre *''Alderdom'' (Utsmykning av et timeglass): Spøkelset er hvit og glitrende. **Aldre mulig: Eldre The Sims 3: Reisefeber *''Mumiens forbannelse(En faraos hode) (Svart spøkelse): En sim kan dø av mumieforbannelse hvis de taper en slåsskamp med en mumie og ikke gjør sin sak med sfinksen i 2 uker. **Aldre mulig: Tenåringe, ung voksen, voksen, gammel *Død av feller(Varierer): Noen feller, om ikke riktig unngås, kan føre til døden av en eventyrersim. The Sims 3: Drømmejobben *Jordskjelv''(Insignia of the Planet Earth) Spøkelser i The Sims Spøkelser i The Sims 2 * Måte å dø på: Alderdom **Farge: Hvit * Måte å dø på: Drukning **Farge: Blå ***Bare barn og eldre simmer kan drukne * Måte å dø på: Elektrosjokk **Farge: Gul * Måte å dø på: Brann **Farge: Rød **Bare barn og eldre kan dø i brann * Måte å dø på: Sult **Farge: Gjennomsiktig ***Bare tenåringer og eldre kan dø av sult * Måte å dø på: Satelitt **Farge: Orange * Måte å dø på: Fluer **Farge: Lilla * Måte å dø på: Redsel **Farge: Rosa ***Bare tenåringer og eldre kan dø av redsel * Måte å dø på: Sykdom **Farge: Grønn ***Bare tenåring og eldre kan dø av sykdom * Måte å dø på: Kuplanten **Farge: Lys grønn * Måte å dø på: Brenne opp som Vampyr **Farge: Gjennomsiktig * Måte å dø på: Heis **Spøkelsesfarge: Gjennomsiktig Spøkelser i The Sims 3 Merknader Listen over farger på de ulike spøkelsene er hentet fra Thesims2.no. Galleri Bildegalleri Fil:Spøkelse-9.jpg| Fil:Spøkelse-8.jpgThe Sims 3 Fil:Screenshot-4.jpg|The Sims 3 Fil:Spøkelse1.jpg|The Sims 3 Fil:Spøkelse-Brann.jpg|Sim som har dødd i en brann Fil:Spøkelse-Drukning.jpg|Sim som har dødd av å drukne Fil:Spøkelse-Elektrosjokk|Sim som har dødd av elektrosjokk Fil:Spøkelse-Sult|Sim som har dødd av sult Fil:Spøkelse-Alder|Sim som har dødd av alderdom Videogalleri Video:Eighteen Ways To Kill A Sim (Every Possible Way Included!)|Her er 18 måter å drepe en sim på! Video:Eighteen Ways To Kill A Sim (Every Possible Way Included!)|Atten måter å drepe en sim Video:Eighteen Ways To Kill A Sim (Every Possible Way Included!)| en: Death Døden Kategori:Lifsstadier Kategori:Spøkelser